A Dawsey Christmas
by Sarrabr4
Summary: In the light of the loss they faced as parents, the holidays brings a time of joy, family and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so every once in a while, I write one shots to mix things up a bit with the multi-chapter stories I'm writing and with the holidays at our door and a CF hiatus, I thought it was only fitting to have a nice Christmas story to go with it so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it today.**

* * *

The last few months have been one of the hardest one the couple had to face. After spending a year apart and have a baby come out from their one night of love, their whole happiness only being crushed why a few simple words.

" _For all intents and purposes, there never was a baby."_

Gabby had spent nights crying the child she and Matt would never get to meet, Matt holding her as her body let go of all the sadness it could, his own sadness eating at him from the inside. He knew he had to be strong for her because as much as it hurt him to have his hope of becoming a father crushed, he knew that it was a hell of a lot worst for her. But even after suffering this kind of blow, they had become stronger as a couple, spending more time enjoying the simple things, their wish of having another baby still there.

Gabby stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, her thoughts on the conversation she had the previous night with Matt.

 _They were laying in bed, their bodies molded into each others, a thin layer of sweat on their body from hours of making love._

 _"Gabby?" He whispered in her hair, the only thing lighting the room was the soft glow of the moon outside and a the street's light posts._

 _"Hhmm?" She laid there with her head on Matt's chest, content and finally at peace with what she had gone through._

 _"I want us to have another baby." She looked up at him, her eyes searching his own to try to figure out what was going through his mind._

 _"You want to have another baby?" Her smile was soft and it lit up his own._

 _"Yes. I know that what happened wasn't easy, specially for you but I want us to try having a baby."_

 _"You lost a baby too Matt, we were both hurting."_

 _"I know that." His eyes were briefly clouded with sadness but he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. "But I want this time to be different. I want us to plan having a baby." He smiled down at her, making her smile only grow._

 _"Yes. I wanted to have one and I was just scared you wouldn't want that anymore."_

 _"I always want that with you Gabriella Dawson." He suddenly flipped them around, pinning her under him, his lips crushing hers in a searing kiss. They would make love well into the night, practicing for a baby._

"Where's your head at?" Matt wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, Gabby closing her eyes at the contact of his lips on her neck. She was wearing nothing but Matt's t-shirt and her panties, Matt only clad in black boxers.

"I was thinking about last night." She smiled as she kept her eyes on what she was doing.

"Having a change of heart?" He kissed her lower on her shoulder.

"No. Just thinking about how much fun we'll have practicing." She moaned as Matt found the spot on her shoulder that made her weak in the knees, biting down on it.

"We'll have fun alright." Gabby turned the stove off as Matt's hand found their way under her shirt and onto her flat stomach.

"I'm not sure we practiced enough last night." He gently turned her around so she could face him, both hands cupping her cheeks as he leaned down for a soft but hungry kiss.

"We can practice after breakfast. I need some strength after all that exercise." She giggled, pulling away from him and fixing them some food. They ate in the comfort of their bed, a soft snow starting to fall outside.

"I have an errand to run after lunch before we go have dinner at your parents."

"I thought all your christmas shopping was done."

"Violet said she wanted to have a new Ipod and I told Christie I'd get it for her."

"She'll be happy to get it from you."

"I've missed so many christmas's with her, I'm just happy to have them back in my life."

"They're lucky to have you looking out for them." Things had only gone up for Christie and Violet after everything that happened with Jim and Gabby was happy that they had become so close, like a brother and sister always should be.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" He poked at the food that was left in her plate.

"I told mom I'd cook desert."

"Please tell me it's pie." Gabby laughed because pie was Matt's favourite desert, specially apple pie.

"Yes it's pie baby." She kissed him as he took her plate from her hands.

"Perfect. Now let's get dressed so we can get everything done before tonight. We don't have a lot of time left." They had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning and it was now past lunch time so Matt took the plates back to the kitchen while Gabby showered and dressed casually, showering after her to make sure he wouldn't be distracted by her. He grabbed his keys and kissed Gabby on the cheek before leaving her to baking.

Gabby waited for Matt's truck to round the courner before she grabbed her keys and coat, an errand of her own to run. She came back quickly and started making the pie, putting it in the oven for about an hour before getting her wrapping things out and a small box, her gift for Matt, the perfect thing. She placed it under the tree just as Matt returned.

"Did you get everything you needed?" She asked as he put his keys on the entrance table.

"Yeah." He put his jacket away and came in the kitchen, putting a bag on the table where wrapping supplies were already out. "Thanks for the wrapping supplies."

"Anytime." She smiled, clearly he hadn't seen the new addition under the tree. "I'll go start getting ready while you wrap Violet's present."

She kissed him on the way to their room and he waited until he heard the door to the bathroom close before getting a special present for Gabby out of his pocket to look at it before putting it back where it belonged so she wouldn't find it. He wrapped the small Ipod box and placed it under the tree where he saw a present that wasn't there. He picked it up and turned it over, not seeing a name on it before putting it back where it was and he went to start getting ready. Gabby was standing in the bathroom in nothing other than her underwear, applying her make-up. He slowly made his way to her and leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He wondered out loud.

"I just figured you could have a taste of what will be waiting for you once we get home." She applied the last of her eye shadow before looking at him with a daring smile.

"You know I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"I know. That's the whole point." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her almost naked body against his.

"Gabby." He growled, his hands pulling her to him by the waist, her perfume enticing him.

"Hmm?" She asked innocently as he turned her around, pinning her against the bathroom door, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"You'll be the death of me." He leaned down and kissed her. Slowly at first and with more passion as his body was pulled to hers like a magnet. Matt never could be so far away from her physically without feeling the pull she had on him. They made out until air became an issue.

"I love it when you kiss me that way." She panted, her heart beating faster, their foreheads connected.

"That's the only way I'll ever kiss you." He smiled, placing another small kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Let's get dressed so we don't get late going to your parents." Gabby smiled at the restraint Matt was showing right now.

Gabby slipped her black, cutout dress and Matt helped her with the zip, placing butterfly kisses on her neck before he changed into some black pants and white button up shirt, leaving a few buttons open and slipping his jacket on.

"You look beautiful." He stated and she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"You clean up pretty nice too." She smiled at him. She always thought he looked good dressed up. "We should get going."

"How about I give you your christmas present first?" He smiled back at her.

"Matt, we said no presents."

"I promise you'll like it." Gabby followed him as he walked back into the kitchen, putting his hand into the side pocket of his coat and he motionned for her to come close to the christmas tree. "

"I know we've had a rough start before and that we've been through something big in the past few months." He started, tears forming in his eyes. "But even after that encredibly painful loss, we've become more in love than ever and I don't ever want to let that go." He suddenly kneeled down in front of Gabby, her hands flying to her mouth, a wide smile on her lips. "Gabriella Dawson? Will you marry me?" He box containing her ring was open and it sparkled as much as it had the first and second time he had proposed to her.

"Yes." It was shaky but it was clear. "Yes I'll Marry you." She laughed as Matt stood up and picked her up to spin her in his arms.

"I had something added to it." She looked closely at it to the see words _I love you, Always_ with the infinity sign next to them engraved on the inside of the ring.

"I love you so much." She had the biggest smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a while and it made him happy.

"I love you too." He smiled back at her. "Now let's put it back where it belongs." He slid it back gently on her ring finger and he pulled her close, sharing a tender kiss with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She crouched down and took the small box that was sitting under the tree. "Merry Christmas." She gave it to him.

"I thought we said no presents."

"This one is a very, last minute, unexpected one." She smiled at him and let him open the box. He looked at it for a few seconds, then back up to her with a smile.

"Is this really happening?" He looked from the box to her, not sure if he believed what was in front of you.

"I found out this morning." Matt took the small blue and white stick, placing the empty box on the couch, taking a second look at the two blue lines staring right in front of him, his smile getting wider.

"But how is that even possible? What about last night?" He asked in reference to the talk about wanting to have babies they had together only a few hours ago.

"That's when I realized I hadn't had my period yet."

"This is the best christmas present ever." His smile was wide and his heart was already swelling with love for the woman in front of him and the child that was already growing inside of her. "I love you so much." He pulled her to him and kissed her, her arms coming to wrap around his neck.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas dad." She smiled up at him.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas mom." They shared a long kiss, Matt hugging her close to him.

The past few months had been hard and painful, a time to rebuild and now with the holidays at their doorstep, they were more in love than ever and a new beginning was waiting for them that would only be filled with more joy and laughter.

* * *

 **A/n: Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed it and I was wondering if I should make this a stand alone piece or if I should add a second part, leading up to a first christmas for Dawsey and baby so please take a few minutes to leave a review and if you guys want to see a second chapter to this story, please tell me. - Love, Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review on the first chapter of this two-part fic. Over 20 reviews, I'm truely blessed so here's the second part, just a few days before christmas. Enjoy :)**

* * *

One year doesn't seem like such a long time in the grand scheme of things but the first year in the Casey household was filled while so many important life moments and Christmas was one of the most important ones of all. Gabby woke up to some soft giggles coming from the bedroom next door, Matt still out from their late night dinner with Kelly and his new girlfriend Emily. She grabbed her robe that was hanging on their wardrobe door and padded quietly next door.

"Hey baby girl." She lifted her daughter out of her crib. The little girl smiled up at her mother, making Gabby smile too.

"She looks more like you every day." Matt's voice made both girls turn to look at him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gabby tickled Sophie, the little giggling loudly.

"A good thing, until she's old enough for boys to chase her. Isn't that right baby girl?" He kissed Gabby on the forehead, who smiled at him and took Sophie from her arms and poked at her side, making her giggle again.

"You are a great dad." She kissed him. "I'll go start breakfast."

"We hit the jackpot didn't we?" He smiled as Gabby left their daughter's room. He put her back in her crib and picked a cute little outfit for her before changing her diaper and getting her dressed, bringing her to the kitchen where Gabby was busy cooking.

"So what's for breakfast?" He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her 16 weeks belly

"I figured we could have a big breakfast since we won't eat until later at my parents house."

"You mean you could have a big breakfast since we won't eat until later." He kissed her neck, Gabby turning around to smack his arm.

"I'll let you know that I'm the one carrying your son for the next 24 weeks."

"And you look more beautiful than ever." He leaned down and kissed her, the two pulling apart with Sophie's screams coming from the high chair. "Alright princess, breakfast is almost ready." He laughed. They hadn't planned on becoming pregnant so soon after Sophie's birth but it had been a nice, unexpected surprise.

 _Gabby woke up with Sophie's cries coming from the nursery but as soon as her feet touched the cold floor to hers and Matt's room, a wave of nausea hit her and she made a quick run to the bathroom, emptying some of last night's dinner. After pressing the back of her hand to her mouth and getting up, it hit her again. There wasn't much left to throw up and she wondered if it had been last night's fish that was making her sick all of a sudden. She looked at her pack of pills and she hadn't skipped any days and they were always being careful, not wanting to become parents again so quickly after welcoming their first daughter. Gabby couldn't shake the feeling off though and she frantically went through the double doors that were hiding the bottom part of the sink, looking for something in particular._

 _They had been lucky to find out with just one try that Gabby had been pregnant with Sophie so she knew that the second one had to be there somewhere. When she finally managed to get her hands on what she was looking for, she did what she had to do and cleaned herself up before taking a seat on the toilet again, one thumb between her teeth and the other hand holding the blue and white pregnancy test. Her fingers shook lightly as she waited those three long minutes before she could look at the results. Matt was in the room, still fast asleep and Gabby kept stealing glances to make sure he hadn't moved from his spot. Once she got the confirmation she was waiting for, her body was taken by a strangled, violet sob that escaped her lips. Matt was an amazing father but she was scared of how he would act once he found out she was pregnant again._

 _"Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern but seeing him with baby Sophie craddled in his arms, she knew that he'd be happy about this pregnancy._

 _"I'm fine, if you consider the fact that I'm pregnant." She smiled shily at him, lifting up the test so he could be at eye level with it._

 _"We're going to have another baby?" His smile was there but his next words were enough to plant some doubts in her mind. "How can that be?"_

 _"Do you really think I would trick you into this?"_

 _"No, I just. We said we wanted to wait, wait until Sophie was a little older before you know, we start trying again."_

 _"I don't know Matt. I guess I'm part of that ,01% the package is talking about." She mentionned the 0,01% margin of error that birth control wouldn't work and that she could become pregnant while on it, as it stated clearly on the pregnancy test, confirming her pregnancy._

 _"Do you hear that baby girl? Mommy has a baby in her tummy." He laughed, tickling Sophie and leaning down to give Gabby a kiss. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

"Matt, baby, I can't find my dress for tonight." Gabby was rummaging through her drawers and closet in search of the purple dress she had bought a couple of weeks ago for this occasion. They were having dinner at Antonio's for Christmas.

"Did you try looking in the bathroom? I think you put it there before you showered." Matt called from his own set of draweres, tying his tie around his neck. Sophie was down for a little nap so she wouldn't be grouchy over dinner.

"Found it. Thanks babe." The door to the bathroom was closed shut as Matt chuckled. Since becoming pregnant again, she was getting forgetful of little things and it always made her slightly panic. She came back out about thirty minutes later with her hair in soft curls over her shoulders and her make-up done. Matt turned from what he was doing to look in here direction and he was speechless. "What is it? Do I have something in my face?"

"No." He swallowed hard. "You look gorgeous." She blushed lightly, Matt's smile growing wider. He walked towards her, and tenderly pulled her to him. "How are you feeling?" He ran a thumb against her cheek before putting is hand on her belly.

"I feel great." She smiled. "He keeps kicking me in the ribs though."

"Sorry. Does it hurt you?" He was always concerned about her and this baby was moving so much more tha Sophie had.

"No. It's mostly because I never expect it. I like feeling him move in there." She smiled. The baby was moving so much more than Sophie had during her first pregnancy and she always loved lying down in bed and watching her body move along with the baby.

"That means he'll be strong and healthy, I like that."

"Me too. How about we get our princess up so we can get her dressed so we can leave."

"I have her, you go relax." They shared a kiss before he left to get Soie ready for the evening. Gabby found her shoes and packed a few things in the diaper bag before going to Sophie's room where Matt was getting her dressed in a new outfit they had bought for christmas. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Matt with Sophie with a smile. She loved him and how very hands on he had been since the very beginning, helping her every occasion he could. "Mommy things I don't know she's looking at us." He cooed at the little girl, Gabby laughing behind them.

"I just love watching you with her." He finished dressing her and picked her out of her crib.

"You've given me the most amazing gifts I could ever ask for in the last year, how can I be less than the best for the two, soon to be three of you?" Tears were starting to glisten in Gabby's eyes. That man had given her everything she ever wished for and he was beyond amazing to his family.

"Stop it, you're going to make me cry." She smiled through her tears. "I love you." She kissed him tenderly, Sophie smiling in his arms.

"I love you too." Gabby wiped the light trace of lipstick that was still visible on his lips with her thumb and they got ready to go to Anotonio's. Sophie was babbling happily on the back seat of Gabby's new truck, both of her parents smiling at her incomprehensive chatter. Matt took her from her seat as they made it to Antonio's, taking the diaper bag as well, Gabby grumbling about still being able to take it, Matt only laughing it off.

"Mommy's silly." Matt smiled down at his girls as they waited for someone to answer the door.

"And daddy thinks I can't do anything anymore." She teased him as Laura answered.

"If it isn't my favourite niece." She extended her arms to the little girl who happily shifted in Matt's arms to extend her own little chubby ones towards her aunt. "Matt." He kissed her on the cheek as they entered and Laura rubbed Gabby's belly as she removed her coat. "How's my nephew doing in there?"

"Training for the olympics." Everyone laughed as Laura removed Sophie's jacket and hat.

"That's good to know." Antonio said from the top of the four stairs leading to the kitchen area.

"Says the one who doesn't know what carrying a baby means." Antonio came down to give his sister a hug and Matt a handshake, taking Sophie in his arms now.

"Mom, dad and the kids are in the living room. They'll be happy to see you." It had been a few weeks since Gabby had seen her parents with the both of them being so busy at the firehouse and taking care of Sophie when she wasn't at daycare.

They all made their way into the living room where Antonio set Sophie down so she could walk up a storm, going from one person to the next, happy to see everyone herself while Gabby's mother went to her to find out how she was doing.

"When are you going to stop working at 51?"

"In six weeks mom." They had already had this particular talk a few weeks back and Gabby had had to defend herself the first time as well.

"This is crazy. You shouldn't be working anymore. It's far too dangerous."

"Mom, it's fine. I feel great and I'll go crazy if I stay home."

"You could take care of Sophie full time, that's a lot of work."

"Mom, we talked about this before." Gabby sighed. She really didn't want to get into this again on christmas eve.

"Fine." Her mother didn't want to fight about this and she trusted her daughter to be careful on the job. She changed the subject to something morefestive as they went into the kitchen where smalls attacked her nostrils.

They returned to the living room where everyone else was talking, the kids watching a movie on tv.

"So Gabby, Matt, do you guys picked a name out yet?" Laura asked excitedly as Gabby took a seat next to Matt, leaning her body into his.

"Actually, we have." Matt smiled at her as he remembered the evening, a week ago, when they had picked the name out for their son.

 _Gabby was lying down on the couch with her top lifted over her baby bump and her shorts lowered under it. Matt walked into the living room where she was gently rubbing her belly, the kin moving slightly as the baby, who was still small was moving. They had been lucky enough to have been able to see the sex of the baby even if Gabby wasn't that far along at the time._

 _"Is he moving a lot?" Matt asked as he sat at the end of the couch, taking Gabby's feet on his lap and giving them a foot rub._

 _"Just a little bit. He's calm tonight." She smiled up at him. They had both been estatic to be having a son and they had already started thinking about names._

 _"Any ideas?" Gabby knew what he was referring._

 _"A few but there's one that I really like."_

 _"I'm listening." He smirked, happy to see that twinkle in her eyes._

 _"What would you think of Noah?"_

 _"Sophie and Noah, I love it."_

 _"Noah Casey." She whispered, a swift kick making the top of her stomach protrude, the both of them laughing._

Matt looked at Gabby and smiled at him to continue."Noah."

"I love it uncle Matt." Eve esclamed from her spot on the floor. The teenager had always loved her aunt Gabby and her boyfriend and when she found out she'd get new cousins when Gabby was pregnant with Sophie, she had been estatic.

Everyone loved the name and Esmeralda and Laura asked everyone to sit at the table, the dinner being served. They all ate and laughed at Sophie who was providing them with some entertainment from her high chair. When it was time for desert, Matt took Sophie in the living room to change her diaper and put her in a sweet christmas pyjama. Antonio and Laura has set some pillows up in the den so she could sleep there since they'd be opening presents the next morning at their place. Gabby rocked her to sleep as she drank from her sippy cup, Matt looking on from the den's entrance.

"You are amazing with her." He sighed as he walked in farther, his daughter almost asleep in his wife's arms. He loved calling her his wife and just seeing her with their daughter and her baby bump, he was more in love with her than ever.

"So are you." She smiled at him as he ran his fingers through her dark curls as Gabby kneeled down to put her on the pillows, her little eyes now closed.

Matt wrapped his arm around Gabby's waist from behind and pulled her towards the couch that was in the den, sitting down and pulling Gabby to him.

"I can't wait to see her in the morning when she wakes up and there's so many presents for her." They were sitting quietly together, enjoying the light snow falling outside and their daughter sleeping in the pillows.

"She'll be so excited." She chuckled.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" She turned and looked at him.

"Matt." She complained. You said no presents.

"It's just a little something." He had booked her a massage for pregnant women at the spa because she had been working hard at the firehouse and at home, running after a very active year old child, their unborn child taking a lot of her evergy too.

"But I didn't get you anything." She hated being ambushed like that, specially when they had said that they didn't want to exchange anything between them. Matt couldn't help it though. She was his girl and he wanted to spoil her a little bit.

"Sure you did. You gave me a perfect little girl that looks just like her mom and soon we'll be welcoming a son. There's nothing more I could ever ask for." He leaned down and kissed her. Matt felt like the luckiest man in the world and he needed nothing else than his beautiful wife and his kids, and providing the best life he could for them to make him happy.

"I love you Matthew Casey." She smiled at him.

"I love you too Gabriella Casey." They shared one last kiss before sitting comfortably again on the couch, soft music playing in the background and their daughter sleeping peacefully. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying being together and blissefully happy with the life they had build together, past heart aches far from their minds.

* * *

 **a/n: Alright so this is the last fic I'll update before Christmas so I'll take the opportunity to wish you all a Merry Christmas filled with LOADS of presents and family fun.**

 **Please take a few minutes to leave a review before you go, I can't wait to find out what you guys thought about it. - Sarra**


End file.
